Thank You
by Makao
Summary: Just something to push out a few stressed stands! ^_~


Disclaimer: I Don't own Beyblade or any of the characters in this fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
I see you.  
  
You don't see me.  
  
I talk to you.  
  
You ignore me.  
  
Why do I drag myself on in this hell?  
  
Because I love you, or do I just like you? You have me confused inside, I see no point in running away. I'm making my way, slowly, across the black hole, slowly, everything is so slow. My tracing footsteps echo on the shiny plank floor and across the looming, tall guards holding me into this place. The sound fades as I stop, time being so eagar, has finally caught up to me, keeping me in an impenetratable grasp.  
  
The say that at the end of every tunnel, there is light that will lead you out, out to the world and out of that dark, cold, lonely tunnel. I continue to walk down this tunnel, it's been that way ever since I first saw you.  
  
Yes, that one faithful day, the begenning of my end. There you are, here I am. Tall and proud; strong and confident. Why you? Why not someone else? Why now?  
  
What feature drew me to you? Was it your deep, cerulean blue eyes or your firey red hair? Or the way you stood up against your opponents without a doubt in your mind? Or the harsh, fierce determination that you protrayed? I'm not sure, all I know now is that I'm now drawn to you, I can't erase your image from my mind.  
  
Though your so close to me, your still so distant. The others, they don't understand, they never would.Their life revolvles around those spinning tops, I don't have much interest in that anymore, I do it to see you. I live to see you live, you are the essence that gives me the strength to pull myself up in the morning other than just lay and rot. I've lost it all before, I don't want to lose it again.  
  
My hands shake as I reach for the knob and faulter slightly before falling back to my side. Why can't I do it? Why can't I just tell you?  
  
I am afraid. Fear. Fear of being rejected. For all I know, you may not even know my name. I've seen you glance my way a few times, only to intake your surroundings, nothing more. And here I am; infront of your door in the latest hours, waiting for you to accept me. That, however, is only a dream, it will never happen.  
  
Hesitantly I grab the knob now and breathe in. Slowly and very quietly the brass orb turns and the door silently creaks open. I walk to where you lay, eyes shut, lifeless but peaceful. The trees outside of your window play in the moonlight, casting stripes upon your face.  
  
Light and dark. They sit so peacefully across your head. They were meant to be, like ying and yang, opposites attract. The two shades contradict and reflect your personality, the dark, determined soul who rests and stops for nothing- and no one. Then the light side, not to be shown, hidden within,a skillful, caring soul, never let your guard down.  
  
I sit on the edge of your bed and admire you from afar. Im close, but so far. There's no way that I can reach you.  
  
There's no way possible that I can ever have you either.  
  
I realize this, never can I have you, I love you more than life its' self, more than you will ever know. It's clear to me now; the more I love you, the further I shall grow away, alas there is no end so I must leave you and never return. Better off without me, It will break me to see you leave my reach.  
  
I lightly touch a fragment of your hair. Red, like fire, like passion, like the passion burning in my heart. It hurts me to look at you; it also makes me greatful. Before I met you my world was crashed by my previous addiction, the drug ran out,so I had it no more, only memories, painful but atleast I had them.  
  
I begin to sing softly to myself, hoping that the sound will take away my thoughts and leave me in bliss.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
  
Because I don't think that they'd understand,  
  
When everything's meant to be broken,  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies,  
  
When everything feels like the movies,  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand,  
  
When everything's meant to be broken,  
  
I just want you to know....... who I am.  
  
I intake the solid air, the smell of cleaning wafts in the air. I look down at you, still sleepling so peacefully. I wish, I could be like you, not worrying about anything, fitly sleeping, passing for human.  
  
Getting up I turn and look at your face, just one more time to intake the soul that lead me to love again. Never again will I see your face, never again will I hear your voice or smell the scent of you. But the thing I will miss most is your eyes. You caused me to think, caused me to live, maybe, just maybe, fate will bring us together again and then you will know my plight.  
  
I kneel down and lean forward to softly kiss your forehead .Your skin is so cold, icy and white, bjut not that it matters, a cold heart is always warm inside, thats what he told me before he left.  
  
"I just want to see you smile, just one more time."  
  
I stand up and slowly walk away, tracing my footsteps backwards to the door then leaning against it and turning the knob.  
  
"Opposites attract, we're very much the same though..."  
  
I walk out of the room, but before closing the door, I catch a small movement upon your face.A small twitch, or maybe I was just seeing things.  
  
"Good-night"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning light stings so brightly in my eyes. I get up to close the curtains.  
  
"But I closed these....what's this?" on my window shelf sits a small piece of paper, crumbeled up into a little ball. I carfully unravel it to see writing;  
  
We may be the same in so many ways, but a difference lies upon your face, opposites do reflect mine to yours.  
  
I walk over to the mirrior and look upon my face, most is the same, but I stop on my eyes. I see now what you meant as I look back down to the note. I look up again to see the key, but instead I'm confroted with blue. I whip around to see you standing beside my door.  
  
"Wha...."  
  
"We truly are opposites...."  
  
He smiled at me geniously, the moment seemed to last forever as I sunk to my knees with tears filling my eyes.  
  
Everything has dropped.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Im done! I wrote this only to relieve me of my writers block.yeah...review if you want though ^.^ 


End file.
